1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a load-bearing seat belt webbing guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In both active and passive seat belt systems load-bearing webbing guides are commonly used. Because these devices are subject to occupant-induced loads resulting from crashes, their strength must be high. Failure of such a device would allow the occupant to become unrestrained. Accordingly, these devices are usually fabricated of metal to provide the desired structural strength. Such devices are usually provided with a plastic surface for reducing friction on the webbing.
Consistent with vehicle weight reduction objectives to meet fuel economy standards, it would be desirable if such load bearing webbing guides could be fabricated of lightweight materials without sacrificing their ability to withstand the high loads to which they would be subjected under crash conditions.